


HalfDragon and an Aasimar

by Rhianimation



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Aasimar, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, F/M, Half dragon, Interspecies, PWP, Smut, cross breeding?, dnd, plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianimation/pseuds/Rhianimation
Summary: Just some Drabbles and smut that I wrote to share with friends





	HalfDragon and an Aasimar

**Author's Note:**

> it has not been edited so please excuse any punctuation and grammatical errors

Fleur sauntered towards the large male halfdragon. Clad in her usual golden and red armour.

 

Sitting on the chair in the middle of her chambers clad in his purple robes of the dragoncult sat Langdedrosa Cyanwrath, his stance wide and he sat back in the chair that barely held his weight, he watched as the Aasimar strode towards him slowly, Cyanwrath pats his muscular thigh indicating to Fleur to take a seat.

 

“You’re as beautiful, as you are deadly on the battle field.” He smirked as Fleur sat on his thigh slinging an arm over his shoulder the other hand resting on his armour clad chest to stop her from unbalancing herself. Cyanwrath leaned forward and his tongue flicked out along her neck to her jaw, Fleur stiffened and bit her lip to keep herself silent.

With his maw at her neck he opens and grazed his sharp teeth along her neck, Fleur whined as she tilted her head back his large hand cupping the back of her head, as he leaned forward tilting her backwards. Fleur grabbed Cyanwrath’s collar and jerked him sideways throwing him to the floor; Cyanwrath was quickly crouched ready to fight when he noticed Fleur smirking playfully at him, He growled softly and lunged at her pinning her to the floor as he unbuckled the leather straps of her armour.

She pulled off her gauntlets and undid her pauldrons throwing them to the side, once all her armour had been doffed and she was left in just her clothing, she slapped Cyanwrath’s hand away and grabbed hold of his purple robes and pulled at them roughly tearing them and pulling them off his large form.  
Cyanwrath was… less than please with this outcome, but he was sure he could make her pay for the damages.

Cyanwrath restrained her hands with just one of his, holding them above her head, she gasped as he ran a talon along her jaw and down her neck, and raked his claws along her chest gently eliciting another gasp from Fleur as a shiver ran through her body; Cyanwrath chuckled at the reaction running his claws along her torso again, causing Fleur to shiver again, she wrapped a leg around his hips and tried pulling him down, though he was a lot stronger than he was, giving her a toothy grin he grabbed hold of her shirt and in one swift motion ripped it from her body, tearing it as she had torn his robes.

He took but a second to admire her honey coloured skin before his tongue snaked out between his teeth as he lent down and licked from her navel, up her torso, between her breasts and up her neck ending with a nibble at her earlobe being careful to mind his sharp fangs. Fleur let out a slow moan as his tongue travelled up her torso giggling as he nibbled her ear.

Fleur looked up at Cyanwrath her cheeks flushed and her torso bare, her arms held above her head, helpless and at his mercy.

“I must admit.” Cyanwrath began his voice a low rumble “I much rather seeing you like this than clad in all that shiny armour.” He said his tongue running along her neck eliciting another gasp from the trapped Aasimar.

Fleur felt the Half Dragon’s chest pressed against her as he licked her neck and nibbled at her ear lobes, she arched her back into him and he slid an arm under her as he sat up pulling her with him so she was not sitting atop his lap with her legs either side of his hips.

Her cheeks now flushed a darker shade of red as she realised what was to happen. She looked down at his large member standing to attention, a smile forming on her lips.

“Like what you see?” Cyanwrath chuckled. Fleur not able to find her voice just nodded.

“Why don’t you put that pretty mouth of yours to use?” He said running a talon along her lips careful not to cut them. 

Fleur felt how wet she had grown just from gazing at his member, and she moved off his lap and positioned herself in front of him, taking his cock in her hand before she took it in her mouth and set to work.  
She had to admit the ridges made this a new experience for her, but not an unpleasant one, as she sucked and took him deeper, she imagined her the ridges would feel inside of her, the thought making her shiver.

Fleur felt a taloned hand on her head, fingers tangling in her hair grabbing a fist full causing her to moan around Cyanwrath’s member in her mouth. She felt him push her further and took more of his ridged cock deeper in her mouth, as far as she could as she heard Cyanwrath let out a low growl as he held her head in place, she felt the tip of his member hit the back of her throat, and when she felt his grip lessen she started bobbing her head again, taking him as deep as she could, once her jaw started to get sore she lifted her head rubbing her jaw.

Cyanwrath chuckled pulling Fleur into his lap effortlessly.  
Fleur sat atop his lap and smiled at him as she took the opportunity to position herself over his member and slowly lower herself onto him. She felt the ridges slide in one by one, and she gasped as she felt his cock stretch her open as it slid further and further until she was seated fully on his cock. Fleur took a moment to sit and adjust to the feeling Cyanwrath however didn’t want to wait a moment, he jerked his hips causing Fleur to yelp, she put her hands on his shoulders and with her advantage ontop of him, pushed him down so he was on his back.

“You want to be in charge? Take it from me.” She said her hands pinning him to the floor, the both knew that Cyanwrath could overpower her if he really wanted to, but he did enjoy seeing her above him like this.

Fleur smirked and began to move up and back down with a slight forward roll of her hips as she went, with each thrust she felt the ridges as they slid in and out, she had to admit the experience was intoxicating and she didn’t think she’d ever be able to go back to anything other than this. She felt Cyanwrath’s eyes on her and looked down to see his smirking at how much she loved the feeling of him inside her.¬¬  
She sat up, resting her hands on his thighs behind her as she moved tilting her head back as she moved.

Fleur felt the massive hands of the half Dragon on her hips gripping as she moved, as his fingers dug into her thighs, she grinned, increasing her speed driving both herself and Cyanwrath closer to their end.  
Cyanwrath reached up from her hips to pinch and play with her nipples as she lost herself in the rhythm and the pleasure. Soon the Aasimar was moaning as she rocked her hips atop the Dragon, her hands on his shoulders as she held herself up, her legs becoming weaker, Cyanwrath took the opportunity to flip the Aasimar onto her back and take action.

He thrust into her pinning her hands above her head with one hand the other keeping hold on her hip. Fleur was lost to the pleasure as Cyanwrath pounded into her mercilessly, moaning loudly wrapping her lags around his waist, she felt her climax build before she felt it crash over her like a wave, washing over her before another wave of pleasure broke, her body going ridged as she felt the waves of pleasure break across her rippling through her core as she lost her voice and all that left her throat were gasps and strangled moans.

Cyanwrath however was not finished just yet, but he was close, he kept thrusting drawing out Fleur’s orgasm as her legs wrapped tighter around his waist, feeling the way she contracted and squeezed him brought him over the edge as he growled in Fleur’s ear burying himself deep in her as he released his load.

As Fleur lay on the floor of her quarters catching her breath Cyanwrath pulled out and loosened his grip on her wrists and hips, checked for any bruising before grabbing a wash cloth and water to clean the spent Aasimar, before laying her on her bed instead of leaving her on the floor.  
Once both clean Cyanwrath gathered his clothes wearing what he could of his ripped robes before leaving her quarters quietly to let the Aasimar rest.


End file.
